


I'm Not Just Drunk...

by ghostship (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Shot, Peterick, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ghostship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, Trick. I love you." Pete's slurred speech was hard to listen to. Patrick could tell the boy on the phone was intoxicated as soon as he picked up. "Please." Pete choked, making Patrick's heart shatter into millions of pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Just Drunk...

"Pete! Just stop! Why did you even call?" Patrick threw an arm up in frustration. His body shook and his breathing was heavy as he tried to stop himself from saying anything too harsh to his ex-boyfriend, vexed at the fact the asshole had even _considered_ calling him. Pete had been the one to break up with him and now that he finally felt he was loosing feelings for the boy what does he decide he's going to do? Call him! And even worse, call him while he was drunk!

"Please, Trick. I love you." Pete's slurred speech was hard to listen to. Patrick could tell the boy on the phone was intoxicated as soon as he picked up. "Please." Pete choked, making Patrick's heart shatter into millions of pieces.

He really didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out except a quiet, trembled breath. It was Pete's turn to feel his heart break.

Patrick gave an unsteady sigh, chewing on his bottom lip before he moved his finger to the end button, a tear ran down his cheek. "He couldn't actually mean that," Patrick whispered, "he's just drunk." He wiped away the tears and put the phone down next to him, lying down on his bed and putting his hands over his eyes and sobbing softly.

When his phone started ringing again he let out a moan of frustration, picking it up to see who was calling, but already knowing who it was.

'Pete Wentz'

Just as he'd expected. He declined the call. "Stop." He whispered to his phone, holding it to his chest.

-

"Pete, stop!" Andy yelled, grabbing his arm as he walked out of the house. Pete shook his head.

"No. If I go there now, I can change his mind." He wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. "He's going to take me back!" He cried.

"But you're the one that broke up with him!" Joe grabbed him by his shoulders looking him straight in the eyes. " _You_  hurt him,  _you_  broke up with him and now you want him back? That's not fair, man. You can't just do that to him." He let go of his shoulders, "Just leave him alone, you're just going to make the situation worse."

Pete shook his head, he was determined on getting his ex-boyfriend back. "If he sees how much I'm hurting, he'll take me back. I know he will!" He sniffed and rubbed his nose on his sleeve as another tear ran down his face. "Tricky is going to take me back! Just you wait." He sloppily started sprinting away, pushing Joe away in the process who nearly knocked Andy down as he was forced to the ground.

Patrick's house wasn't that far from Joe's Pete just kept ~~running~~ stumbling as fast as he could with Andy and Joe trying to catch up to him. "Wait! You fucking idiot, you're going to make it worse!" Joe yelled. It was too late, Pete was a very stubborn person and the alcohol really didn't help the situation.

Andy huffed, "I'm so sorry, Patrick."

\---

Patrick was extremely startled when he heard a knock on the door. It was 10:00 at night and he had no idea who it could be, his parents were away for 2 weeks and he had no friends who would show up at his house at this hour.

When he walked downstairs and got to the door he opened it cautiously. His eyes widened and he took a quick, deep breath seeing who was there.

"Pe- What are you doing here?" He frowned as Pete ran a hand through his messy black hair, he was looking down biting his lip.

Tears streamed down his face as he looked up at the boy in the doorway. "Patrick, I'm here to tell you something," he slurred and then wiped his face on his sleeve once again.

Patrick shook his head as he felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Look, Pete, you should leave, it's late and you're drunk." He started to shut the door. "Goodbye, Pete. I'm sor-"

"No!" Pete yelled, pushing the door open again. "Patrick, listen, I'm not just drunk, okay? I'm really in love with you!" He grabbed Patrick's hand, "I love you so so much!" he tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you love me too?" He looked into the blonde boys eyes, waiting,  _hoping_  for him to say 'I love you' back.

Patrick shook his head. He stayed silent as tears spilled from his eyes. He broke out of the taller boy's grasp and pushed him out the doorway. "Goodbye." Was the only thing he could manage to choke out before he closed the door.

" _I love you too_." He whispered, sliding his back down the door as he heard Joe and Andy yelling at Pete as he slammed his fist on the door repeatedly, yelling things like "Why are you doing this to me?" and "I thought you loved me, Tricky?"

Patrick knew why he was doing this, even though what Pete thought was true.

Hearing his ex-boyfriend call him 'Tricky' made his heart hurt even more.

But... This was for the best.


End file.
